Last Day
by kelincitembem
Summary: Jungkook belum sepenuhnya terima akan kematian kekasihnya, Kim Taehyung. Jadi, ia meminta bantuan pada iblis untuk membantunya menghidupkan kembali kekasih tentunya dengan syarat yang tak mudah. Kekasihnya kembali hidup, namun ingatannya tentang mereka menghilang. Beribu cara ia lakukan agar kekasihnya kembali mengingatnya, meskipun waktunya hanya tersisa sedikit. Vkook!


**Last Day**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **Rate T! Fantasy! Angst!**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Jungkook belum sepenuhnya terima akan kematian kekasihnya, Kim Taehyung. Jadi, ia meminta bantuan pada** _ **iblis**_ **untuk membantunya menghidupkan kembali kekasih tentunya dengan syarat yang tak mudah. Kekasihnya kembali hidup, namun ingatannya tentang mereka menghilang. Beribu cara ia lakukan agar kekasihnya kembali mengingatnya, meskipun waktunya hanya tersisa sedikit. Tujuannya satu, ia hanya ingin mengubah hari terakhir mereka dulu, menggantikan posisi kekasihnya yang meregang nyawa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua obsidiannya masih menatap ke arah depan dengan kosong. Tubuhnya masih tak bergeming, meskipun di sisi kiri dan kanannya ada sahabatnya yang tengah mengusap bahunya dengan mata yang sembab akibat sudah menangis selama beberapa jam lamanya.

Ia masih terdiam. Otaknya nge _blank_. Obsidiannya masih terus menatap gundukan merah di hadapannya dengan datar. Baru setelah seorang pemuda meminta Jungkook meletakan bingkai foto besar yang sedari tadi ia peluk, ia mulai berontak marah. Menatap nyalang pemuda itu.

" _aniya_ , Taetae _hyung_ tak meninggal. Jadi untuk apa aku menaruh foto ini di sana?"

Semua orang kembali menangis, bahkan Baekhyun—ibunya Taehyung—menangis dengan kerasnya melihat Jungkook yang seperti ini. Kedua sahabatnya kembali merangkulnya, membisikan beberapa kata penenang untuknya.

"Jungkook- _ie_ , _hyung_ tau ini berat untukmu. Tapi kau harus merelakannya, biarkan Taehyung pergi dengan tenang" Seokjin terus mengusap bahu sempit Jungkook, sementara Jimin yang berdiri di sebelah satunya hanya mampu menggenggam tangan dingin Jungkook.

"kalian bahkan percaya pada omong kosong pria tua yang mengaku-ngaku dokter itu?" ia mulai mendelik, menatap garang kedua sahabatnya satu persatu.

"Jungkook- _ie_ " kali ini Jimin yang memanggil namanya.

"dia belum mati _hyung_ , kalian harus percaya padaku. Tae _hyung_ tak mungkin meninggalkanku begitu saja!"

Ia mulai meronta, terduduk sambil menangis meraung-raung. Tak peduli jika bingkai foto milik kekasihnya tergeletak begitu saja dekat kakinya.

Semua yang melihatnya hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, tak ada lagi yang coba menenangkan. Membiarkan Jungkook melepaskan sedihnya hari ini, di tempat peristirahatan terakhir kekasihnya. Karena mereka jelas mengerti bagaimana hancurnya Jungkook, seminggu lagi adalah hari pemberkatan keduanya. Jadi tentu saja, ini sangat berdampak pada psikisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terhitung seminggu sudah, namun Jungkook masih saja tak percaya. Ia selalu berharap jika ini hanyalah bagian dari mimpi buruknya. Namun kenyataannya?

Bahkan dua hari yang lalu harusnya ia dan Taehyung sudah melakukan pemberkatan mereka. Seharusnya pula kini mereka tengah berbahagia dengan status baru mereka. Bukannya malah seperti ini.

Dan seminggu ini Jungkook terus-terusan mengurung dirinya dari dunia luar. Bahkan tak jarang ia sering menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan cara mengiris pergelangan tangannya namun hal itu selalu di cegah Seokjin. Ia selalu merasa bersalah. Terlebih pada Taehyung. Karena Jungkook berhak bertanggung jawab akan kematiannya, walau jelas dokter beserta orang tua Taehyung selalu bersikeras jika ini murni kecelakaan.

"Taetae _hyung_ , aku merindukanmu—"

 **.**

Jungkook seakan merasa dirinya terombang-ambing. Dengan gusar ia mencoba membuka kedua matanya, namun tak bisa. Ia juga mencoba menggerakan jemari tangannya, namun seakan kaku bahkan Jungkook sama sekali tak bisa menggerakannya membuatnya seketika merasa gusar.

"hey bocah, bangunlah—"

Baru setelahnya ia bisa membuka matanya, obsidiannya menjelajah ke sekitaran tempat asing itu. Dan ia terpaku pada satu _sosok_ di sampingnya, menatapnya setengah malas.

"siapa?" tanyanya lemah, sosok itu tersenyum—menampilkan _gummy smile_ nya yang Nampak manis.

"kau bisa memanggilku Suga" ujarnya dengan nada manisnya. Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya pelan.

"nah, Jungkook aku di sini karena ingin mengajakmu untuk membuat sebuah kesepakatan—tentunya dengan sebuah syarat. Bagaimana?" Jungkook tertegun, benaknya masih bertanya-tanya dari mana pemuda itu tau namanya.

"hah, baiklah. Akan aku jelaskan sedikit. Jungkook, tak penting dari mana aku tau namamu. Itu sangat tak penting, okay. Dan apakah kau ingin bertemu dengan kekasihmu, Kim Taehyung?" obsidiannya membola mendengar nama sang kekasih juga terucap oleh Suga. Dengan tak sabar, Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"apa kau bisa membuatku bertemu dengan Taetae _hyung_?" tanyanya sedikit pesimisa yang mana membuatnya mendapat dengusan tak terima karena merasa di remehkan. Heol, belum ada yang berani meremehkan Suga.

"jangankan hanya mempertemukan, aku bahkan bisa membuatnya hidup kembali—"

Jungkook menganga begitu saja mendengar perkataan Suga. Di tatapnya Suga dengan kilat mata penuh keputusasaan di sana. Membuat _sosok_ nya menyeringai pelan.

"kau bisa membuatnya hidup kembali, apa benar?"

Suga mengangguk. Dagunya ia angkat tinggi-tinggi.

"tentu saja, karena aku seorang _iblis_ apapun bisa ku lakukan termasuk menghidupkan kembali orang mati"

"kalau begitu, tolong hidupkan kembali Tae _hyung_. Aku tak bisa jika harus hidup tanpanya" Suga tersenyum licik, rencananya ternyata berhasil. Pemuda di hadapannya memang benar-benar bodoh.

"itu gampang, tapi ada syaratnya—"

"—apapun syaratnya akan aku penuhi" dengan cepat ia memotong ucapan Suga.

"kau yang akan menggantikan posisi kekasihmu itu. Bagaimana, ku beri kau waktu tiga bulan untuk bersama dengannya setelahnya maka bersiap-siaplah, kau akan membusuk di neraka bersama denganku"

Katakanlah Jungkook bodoh. Karena dengan seenaknya, tanpa memikirkan hal lainnya lagi, ia menyanggupi _iblis_ yang sesungguhnya menyesatkannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook baru merasa tertidur sebentar, ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering nyaring. Meraba meja nakasnya, dan ia mengernyit kala mendapati nama Seokjin di sana.

Dengan suasana yang masih menahan kantuk, ia menjawab panggilan dadakan itu.

"ya, _hyung_ —"

"bocah, kau di mana?" Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak, menoleh ke arah jam beker di atas nakasnya. Pukul empat sore. Sebelum ia kembali menjawab.

"di rumah,ada apa _hyung_?"

"cepatlah ke rumah sakit sakit, Taehyung sudah sadar—"

Dan ia seperti mersakan tubuhnya yang di siram air dingin. Masih tak bergeming selama beberapa detik, meskipun Seikjin telah memutuskan panggilan mereka secara sepihak. Matanya memanas. Berharap ini bukan bagian dari mimpinya semata.

Namun jawabannnya terasa jelas ketika melihat sosok Suga yang menyeringai ke arahnya.

Maka dengan sedikit tergesa, ia mulai berlari seperti orang gila. Tak memperdulikan wajah kumalnya karena efek bangun tidur. Atau kaos putih tipisnya beserta celana pendek sepahanya. Ia tak peduli.

Karena yang ia pedulikan hanyalah Taehyung yang akhirnya kembali padanya.

Tanpa tau jika semuanya bahkan telah berubah.

 **.**

Jungkook terus menerus menatap pintu di hadapannya dengan gusar. Ingin masuk, tapi ia takut. Takut jika ternyata Seokjin hanya menipunya semata.

Maka setelah membuang nafas—yang entah ke berapa kali—ia masuk, membuka pintu itu perlahan.

"ah, Kookie, kau sudah datang sayang?" Baekhyun menyapa dengan riangnya, bahkan ia berjalan ke arahnya, mengelus pipinya sejenak dengan senyum yang terus tepatri di sana membuat Jungkook tertegun sejenak, menggandengnya untuk ikut melangkah bersamanya mendekat ke ranjang pasien.

"kau pasti lelah karena terus menerus menjaga Taehyung—" ia tertegun, menjaga? Bahkan Taehyung langsung mati di lokasi kejadian, di mana bagiannya ia menunggu kekasihnya itu siuman?

Namun ia kembali tertegun. Bukan karena apa, tapi melihat _sosok_ yang tengah duduk di sana membuatnya lupa caranya bernafas. _Sosok_ itu bahkan tengah menatapnya, datar dan dingin.

"—nah, akhirnya penantianmu tak sia-sia Kookie, langit akhirnya mendengarkan do'amu selama ini. Taehyung sadar, dan kalian bisa melanjutkan pernikahan kalian yang tertunda" Baekhyun masih memekik gemas, tak menyadari air muka Jungkook yang mulai berubah.

" _hyung_ —" panggilnya lirih, namun _sosok_ di hadapannya masih tak bergeming. Menatapnya lurus dengan sorot dinginnya.

"Taetae _hyung_ —"

Terlalu bahagia. Jungkook mendekap _sosok_ di hadapannya itu erat. Menumpahkan tangusnya di sana. Namun sepertinya kebahagiaan tak berpihak padanya. Karena—

SRET

Taehyung mendorong tubuhnya hingga nyaris limbung, menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik entah karena apa.

"jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuhku, aku tak mengenalmu sama sekali"

Dan ia sadar jika nerakanya baru saja di mulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ide ini terlintas di tengah-tengah nulis Wings, konfliknya ga akan berat-berat.**_

 _ **Jadi jangan terlalu banyak berharap, adakah yang minat betewe? :v**_

 _ **See u next time:***_

 **Salam ppyong~ ppyong~**


End file.
